Kagetsu Sana
Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Clone Technique, Transformation Technique, Rope Escape Technique, }}"It's quite simple; my mom found another man, he didn't want me, so she left me." Sana was born to a young single mother in the Land of Fire named Hoshiko. The young mother's parents cast her out once they learned she was with child, leaving her to fend for herself. Hoshiko worked odd jobs to sustain herself and Sana, often leaving her in the care of the occasional relative. Sana's grandparents, Hoshiko's parents, decided that they wanted to get to know their granddaughter, so while Hoshiko worked, Sana would spend time with the elderly pair. She was always a curious and rambunctious child, causing much grief to her mother and grandparents. However, her mother paid hardly any attention to her, often ignoring the little girl when she would come home from work. Sana's grandparents passed away when she was nine years old, leaving her in the sole care of her mother. Hoshiko decided that Sana was old enough to be left home alone, so she would work and go out for hours, sometimes days on end, leaving Sana to fend for herself or seek help from relatives. By the time Sana was eleven, her relatives had had enough. They chastised Hoshiko on the neglect of Sana and threatened to get the proper authorities involved, but their pleas fell on deaf ears. When relatives and authorities arrived to their home, Hoshiko and Sana were gone. Hoshiko had taken Sana to Tanzaku, where she took a job as an entertainer. Sana never quite knew, but had an idea as to what her mother did as part of the job. Again, her mother was rarely home, so the young girl had to take care of herself. Eventually, she became quite good at preparing ramen and cleaning. Her schooling seemed to fall to the wayside as Sana struggled at home; Hoshiko was never around to help her and Sana was too focused on trying to figure out what or when she would eat. As Sana neared twelve, Hoshiko became pregnant by an older, wealthy man who felt it was his duty to marry and raise the child with Hoshiko. However, he wanted nothing to do with Sana. He viewed the little girl as useless and stupid, nothing more than a troublemaker. After he and Hoshiko married, he convinced Hoshiko to allow him to take Sana to Konohagakure to live with family of his so that she may perhaps find a future in being a kunoichi or something else. He also added that it would be better off for Hoshiko herself, who would no longer have to bear the burden of raising a nuisance child like Sana, allowing her to focus on the luxurious lifestyle ahead of her. Hoshiko readily agreed, having never been attached to the little girl. The man and Hoshiko took Sana to Konohagakure. As Hoshiko explored the village, her husband claimed to take Sana to the family he spoke of. In reality, he abandoned Sana deep in the woods, some ways away from the village. He and Hoshiko returned to his hometown, leaving Sana lost and confused, trying to find her way back to Konoha. Personality Sana is rambunctious and hyper, often unknowingly causing a disruption for others. She can be somewhat rude or crass, her honesty being a little too honest for most people. This is due to her lack of upbringing, which has caused her to have a few issues in socialization. It's very easy for her to become a thorn in someone's side. She has an insatiable curiosity, often asking many, if not too many, questions. Growing up, her schooling had begun to fall to the wayside, so she struggles a bit while reading "big" words and is a bit slow when completing tasks that require her to do math beyond basic multiplication, division, addition, and subtraction. However, she isn't stupid by any means; she is quick and willing to learn, refusing to give up due to her stubbornness. Despite these shortcomings, Sana is extremely caring, only struggling how to appropriately show it. She hungers for love and attention, which often causes her to act out, but she never means any harm. Appearance Sana has extremely long, straight pale green hair that reaches to right before the end of her back with bangs framing her face. It becomes easily messy or knotted if proper care isn't taking of it. More often than not, she wears it in various styles such as ponytails, pigtails, or braids; it's very rare for her hair to be down. She has large, pale blue eyes set against porcelain skin, giving her a bit of a timid look at times. Her body is thin due to improper care and eating, but her cheeks around round, giving her a youthful appearance. Her height is average, being currently at 5'0" and still growing. On her left wrist over the bit of protruding bone, she has a birthmark in the shape of waxing crescent that's rather dark in color. Her clothing varies based upon her location or activities. Even in the summer months, she will keep her arms covered, embarrassed by her birthmark. She opts for long sleeves that cover her wrists, but leaves her hands free, the thickness of the shirts changing based upon the temperature. She usually wears shorts with leggings beneath them as well as the usual sandals in black. Facts * Sana has a myriad of severe allergies including wasp stings, bee stings, peanuts, and other tree nuts. * She has no idea who her biological father is, but he is presumed to be from the Land of Fire. * Her name is written with the kanji 佐愛 which means 'helpful love'. * Her favorite colors are periwinkle and gold. * Her favorite flower is the flax flower. * Favorite foods are ramen, curry chicken, and tempura of any kind. * Least favorite foods are nuts (because she's allergic), spinach, tomatoes, and melon. Artist Credit Soooooo.... I found the picture on Pinterest.... I forgot to take down the artist's name but if you look at the picture, they left their water mark. I'm PRETTY sure it's FAN ART of some Vocaloid character. Regardless, I acknowledge that I didn't draw it and it's not mine, but I'm using it under Fair Use, which protects my use of Fan Art. I'll find the picture again eventually and put their name and stuff when I find it. But, yeah. The credit is there considering I didn't blot out the watermark and I admit I didn't draw it ;)